


Don't Go

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, aaaugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i am afraidyou will forgeti ever made you smile like this





	

**Author's Note:**

> song's called [don't go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7MryhD61sc) and it's by be steadwell


End file.
